In manufacturing semiconductor devices, thin films such as an aluminum-containing film, a gallium-containing film and a germanium-containing film are generally formed using a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process. According to the MOCVD deposition method, thin films such as an aluminum-containing film, a gallium-containing film and a germanium-containing film with high quality may be formed through a chemical vapor deposition method, and according to the ALD deposition method, thin films such as an aluminum-containing film, a gallium-containing film and a germanium-containing film with high uniformity may be formed, and these thin films may be controlled even up to the atomic units thereof.
In order to deposit thin films such as an aluminum-containing film, a gallium-containing film and a germanium-containing film with high quality through the MOCVD or ALD process, the selection of a precursor compound which is appropriate for a deposition process is very important. A precursor compound appropriate for the MOCVD or ALD process is required to have a high vapor pressure at a low temperature, be sufficiently thermally stable, and be a liquid compound having a low viscosity.